


【ME】Freedom

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 官司结束后，得到了天价赔偿的Eduardo出现在一家地下俱乐部的拍卖场上。Mark买下了Eduardo作为omega的第一夜，但他不想让Eduardo知道自己是谁。





	【ME】Freedom

正文：

这种地下俱乐部的交易现场让Mark十分不耐烦。他有几次都准备离开了，但又看在Sean的面子上留了下来。

在这里，好像一切都可以拍卖——半个世纪以前从博物馆失窃的世界名画，非洲大草原上偷猎来的一窝幼狮，某个新晋女明星的一次使用权。

主持人即将叫到最后一件拍卖品的时候，Mark终于再也无法容忍了。他突兀地站起来，现在就要起身离开。

好几个人转头看向Mark：卡罗莱纳州的参议员，福布斯榜上排名前五十的大富翁，古老欧洲贵族世家的年轻继承人，这些处于社会金字塔顶尖的少数人，此刻都聚集在这里。他们面对这一切违背法律甚至违背人伦的买卖，秉持着的理所当然的态度，让Mark十分作呕。

在他准备出去之前，坐在他旁边的Sean眼疾手快拉住了他的衣服。

“你要去哪里？”Sean压低嗓音问。

“松开我。”Mark不耐烦地回答，“我警告你，Sean Parker，你今天带我来让我看到的这一切，已经挑战到我的底线了。你最好识相点，现在赶紧放开我。”

“别啊，Mark，”Sean一点都不感到羞恼，反而还一如既往嬉皮笑脸，“你再等五分钟，不不不，三十秒——相信我，我最了解你了，你会买下这最后一件展品的。”

“Fxxk you，”Mark骂了一句，从Sean手里把自己的衣服抽出来——自己竟然还穿了正装，这真是滑稽透了，Mark现在很想拨转时间，一枪打死两个小时前的自己：难以置信，他竟然已经在这里浪费了两个小时！

“别着急。”Sean慢条斯理地说，“我是这里的VIP，已经提前看过了拍卖品名录。我知道最后一件拍卖品是什么，你一定会买下他的，Mark。”

“他”——Mark注意到了Sean的用词，这让他的心头陡然而生一阵不详的预感。Mark犹豫了两秒，终于还是坐了下来。

红色的丝绒幕布缓慢地向两边拉开，一盏追光灯投射到舞台上，乐队也配合地演奏起激烈的鼓点。Mark一只手撑在扶手上，强行逼迫自己把注意力集中到舞台上——从三岁开始，他就显示出了控制狂的可怕本质，看电影一定要提前知晓结局，游戏中一定要成为国王，没有任何事物可以脱离他的掌控。Sean越是向他卖关子，Mark就越要揭开这份谜底。

但是在看清幕布后景象之后，Mark却忍不住因为吃惊而微微睁大了眼睛。

Sean得意洋洋地凑近他，在Mark耳边低声私语。

“满意你所看到的吗，Mark？”伊甸园里的毒蛇匍匐在神之子的肩膀上，嘶嘶吐着信子。

Mark的脸就像是用寒冰雕凿的塑像，紧绷着冷硬的线条。

“解释。”Mark从牙缝里挤出这个字，他的声音可怕极了，像是暴风雨来临之前，滚过天际的隆隆闷雷。

Sean把手交叠在脑后，舒服地靠在会场的座椅上。

“解释什么？”他吊儿郎当地晃着二郎腿。

Mark慢动作地扭过头，一双蓝眼睛像是带着高倍望远镜的准星，笔直地锁定Sean。

“为什么他会在这里？发生了什么？他今晚会遭遇什么？”新晋的年轻亿万富翁连珠炮似的发问。

Sean嗤笑一声。他本来没打算回答的；可是Mark神色里像是蕴含了一场能够掀翻世界的惊涛骇浪，Sean不由得正色起来，坐直了身体。

“他被他父亲扫地出门了。”Sean低声和Mark交代自己听过的流言，“准确来说，他就是被他父亲送到这里的。”

“为什么？”Mark不敢置信，“他明明得到了一大笔钱，这还不够他父亲满意吗？”

“答案显然是不能。不然他也不会出现在这里了。”Sean说着，向舞台上投去同情的一瞥。

Mark的身体震了一下，而后才僵硬地扭转过去。现在，他不得不面对这个事实了。

舞台上的人是Eduardo——尽管他赤身裸体，被红色的丝线以极具暗示意味的姿态绑缚在偌大舞台正中的转盘上，毫无自尊可言地向在场的每一个人展示自己的身体，脸上还戴着黑色的眼罩和口枷——但那是Eduardo：Mark只需看上一眼，就绝不可能认错。

Mark紧紧盯着舞台，他的呼吸节奏完全乱了，额头渗出细小的汗珠。那个圆形的转盘360°地缓慢旋转着，当它带着被绑的Eduardo转到背面时，Mark的瞳孔收缩了一下——那些红色的丝线勒在Eduardo的胸前，却把他背部的大片肌肤空了出来。而在Eduardo雪白的背部，却横陈着一道一道斑驳的伤痕：它们很新，像是丑陋的爬虫，蜿蜒在Eduardo后背上。

Sean看得啧了一声。他虽然不喜欢Eduardo，但曾经意气风发的小少爷落到现在的境地，还是让他生出几分兔死狐悲的同情。

“看来他受了不少罪啊，”硅谷浪子评价到，“挨了不少鞭子。”

“你为什么带我来这里？”Mark突兀地打断他。

“什么？”Sean没听清Mark咬牙切齿的问话。

“我问你为什么带我来这里。”Mark死死地盯着Sean，一字一顿地问道，“你想让我愧疚？带我来嘲笑失败者？还是想让我看看我的胜利让别人付出了怎样的代价？”

“都不是。”Sean笑起来，轻佻地拍了拍Mark的肩膀。

“你知道我不相信宿命论。”Sean说，示意Mark注意台上。

“但这就是Eduardo的命运。”Sean的一只手搭在Mark肩膀上，满怀悲悯地注视着遥远舞台上供人观赏的Eduardo，脸上带着肃穆的表情，好像他就是世界末日时，判处凡人该去往天堂还是地狱的圣者判官。

Mark全身紧绷着，双手放在膝盖上，紧紧握成拳头。

“可是Mark，你还拥有一次机会——改变Eduardo命运的机会。”Sean说。

舞台上，主持人正言辞热烈地介绍今晚的最后一件商品。

“让我们看看今天压轴出场的是什么！”主持人浮夸地喊到，“哦，是我们听话又漂亮的小奴隶！一个omega！”

他拉扯着Eduardo颈脖上的锁链，逼迫着青年抬起头来。在灯光下，Eduardo的下巴上反射出濡湿的水光——那是他因佩戴口枷、无法合拢嘴唇而流下来的唾液。而他的喉结，也因为被束缚带来的窒息而滚动着。舞台下的人群里，有人为此吹起了口哨。

Wardo是个omega——这个事实不啻于在Mark的头脑中引爆了一颗核弹，巨大的震动经久不散。在Mark的印象中，Eduardo一直是个温和的beta；他聪明，狡黠，柔和亲切而又彬彬有礼。可是现在，当他真正的性别在这样的情况下暴露于人前，却让Mark在吃惊之余，感到一种微妙的理所当然。

因为这样一来，那这就得到了合理的解释：Eduardo甜蜜的眼睛，黏糊的嗓音，纤细的腰肢和诱人亲吻的嘴唇。Mark在不止一夜的春梦中，因为梦到Eduardo的影像而疼痛地醒来。他爱Eduardo，除去心灵上的灵魂投契，还有alpha与omega之间不可抗拒的吸引。

可是现在，Mark梦中的omega，像个祭坛上待宰的羔羊一样，低垂着优美的头颅。Eduardo一向是个高傲的人，他从十六岁分化起就努力隐藏自己的性别，就是不想人们因为刻板印象而把他划分到omega的阵营中。他不想做依附于alpha生活的可悲角色，那种因为频繁的发情期和妊娠而只能待在家中的生育工具；在他omega身体里，困囿着一个alpha的灵魂：想要站在世界之巅，让每个人都能知晓他的名字。

然而现在，Eduardo却落得了比一般的omega更凄惨的境地。他被父亲抛弃，在这所秘而不宣的俱乐部中被当成一件货品、一个奴隶、一头牲畜似的拍卖。他毫无尊严，没有自我，今晚买下他的那个人可以对他做任何事。

主持人伸出戴着手套的手，拨弄Eduardo胸前的乳头。那两颗红色的果实肿大得不正常，上面还挂着金色的铃铛。主持人用手指把铃铛拨弄出清脆的响声，而Eduardo却惨白着脸，紧紧地蹙着眉头。

Mark一言不发，只是紧紧抿着嘴唇。可是坐在他旁边的Sean，却听到了Mark因为握拳太过用力而发出的“嘎嘣”声。

主持人的手还在继续向下——他握住了Eduardo的阴茎。

Mark差点从座位上跳起来。Sean伸出手，死死压住Mark的胳膊。

“还不到时候，”Sean说，“你会得到他的，我保证。”

“你要我等到什么时候？！”Mark低声怒喝，“看那个杂种现场强奸了Wardo吗？”

“他不会的，”Sean摇头，“他不能破坏规矩——商品只能属于买下他的客人，Mark。”

Mark的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他倒回座椅里，不堪重负地闭上眼睛。

可是他无法闭上耳朵——周围的一切声响争先恐后，钻进他的脑子。

“看看这根小家伙！”主持人还在孜孜不倦地介绍。他弯着腰，随意撸动了两下Eduardo的性器，在青年呜咽着躲避之后松开手。Eduardo在上场前被灌下了催情的药物，那些下流的药剂让他变成了人尽可夫的婊子，阴茎被轻轻触碰都能产生反应；可是他的出精口又被细小的木棒塞住了，勃起反而令他疼痛不已。

转盘又转过半圈，主持人压着Eduardo，让他跪趴在地上，高高撅起臀部。他用手向两边掰开“商品”紧实饱满的臀肉，向在场的每一位潜在买家展示Eduardo粉红色的、贞洁的穴口。

“他还是个处子！”主持人高声喊道，“一个从未被真家伙操过的omega——今晚那位幸运的顾客，还可以为他开苞！”

Mark的手指几乎要痉挛了。他用牙齿咬着下嘴唇，在自己口腔里尝到血腥的味道。

周围的人群全在窃窃私语。对于Eduardo的身份，他们都心照不宣——有几个人认出了Mark，向他投来玩味的目光；有几个人则在交头接耳，议论Eduardo是如何让家族蒙羞，才被父亲抛弃，沦落到现在的境地。

Mark紧绷的面部线条已经快要出现裂痕了，Sean既惊又怕地盯着他：他毫不怀疑，如果现在递给Mark一把上了膛的枪，Mark绝对能杀了在场的每一个人。

主持人终于松开了Eduardo。青年像是一滩烂泥似的趴在转盘上，双腿还耻辱地大张着。

“开始竞价！”主持人终于宣布了盛宴的开始，“今晚出价最高的顾客，在十二个小时内，可以对我们的商品做任何事！真正的为所欲为！”

人们争先恐后举起手中的牌子，叫嚷着喊出价格。他们像是饥饿的豺狼，嗜血的目光紧锁在会场中唯一那头猎物上。

Mark是最后一个举牌的。

“翻倍。”他说到。

*

Eduardo在开始竞价之后不久就昏过去了。在药物的刺激下，他被情欲烧灼得痛苦不堪，有一段时间完全失去了知觉——多么讽刺，台下的人们为了他热火朝天地喊出价码，“商品”却倒在台上意识不清，完全不知道自己价值几何。

不知道昏睡多久之后，Eduardo在疼痛中清醒过来。他抽搐了一下，乳头上挂着的铃铛丁零当啷一阵乱响，腿脚则下意识地想要踢蹬。

“别动。”一个怪异的声音在他耳边说。

如果说连日来的“调教”让Eduardo学会了什么，那就是“绝对不要违背命令”。于是，他顺从地维持着大张双腿的姿势，在仍然被蒙着眼睛的黑暗中向这个人展露下身。

他能感觉到对方用一只手压着他的一侧大腿根——Eduardo含糊地呜咽着，感觉到那个人的手握住他的阴茎。

“保持这个姿势。”那个人用命令的口气对他说。他的声音很古怪，透着一股机械的刻板——这个人使用了变声器，Eduardo在心里断定。

他一只手扶着Eduardo直挺挺的阴茎，另一只手则握住了漏出一小节的木棍头部，缓缓向外拉。Eduardo因为疼痛和快感的剧烈交织而满头大汗，从紧紧咬着的口枷中泄出破碎的呻吟。他的腿根紧绷着，被绑在身后的双手抓挠着地毯上的绒毛，胸口垂着的铃铛有气无力地发出两声微响。

木棍还未被彻底拔出，Eduardo已经忍不住开始射精了。他射得很辛苦，被长久堵塞的精液就像是被打开一个小小闸口的水流，一点一点地把木棍寄挤出体外。完全排出木棍后，Eduardo脱力地瘫软在地毯上，阴茎有气无力地又吐了几点白浊。

空气中的omega信息素浓郁到近乎实质，像是有人在房间中投下了一颗糖果炸弹，甜美柔腻的味道像是浓稠的糖浆，浇灌在狭小的空间。Eduardo的身体被蒸腾成肉欲的粉色，双腿不自觉地并拢，紧紧地绞在一起，臀缝中渗出晶莹的蜜液。他的乳头被沉重的金属铃铛拉扯着坠痛，Eduardo咬着嘴中橡胶制的口枷，所有的呜咽都变成了含糊的呻吟——他发情了。

Eduardo满头大汗地躺在地毯上，像一摊融化了的冰淇淋蛋糕，散发出令人无法拒绝的香味。他被蒙着眼睛，看不到自己上方的alpha此刻的表情——Mark的下颌紧绷成锋利的线条，蓝色的眼睛里翻涌着一场风暴。他戴着皮质手套的手掌抚摸着身下omega的脸颊，带着自己也不曾察觉到的柔情描摹omega的轮廓。

Eduardo向一旁偏了偏头，像只粘人的猫咪幼崽那样，在alpha的掌心蹭了蹭。来自alpha的信息素味道冷淡却又强大，对于他此刻的状况而言简直是火上浇油。omega的每一处毛孔仿佛都在此刻打开，贪婪地捕捉alpha的味道，后颈的腺体也在这样的刺激下肿胀着跳痛起来。Eduardo从唇齿间溢出一声呜咽，用来蒙眼的黑布被泪水浸得湿透。在alpha把手指伸进他后穴以后，Eduardo哆嗦着，一股温热的甜水不受控制地从他身后涌出来。

alpha只用了两根手指，就几乎把Eduardo玩到失魂。他的后穴在alpha的手指进入时难耐地翕合着，又在手指退出时恋恋不舍地咬紧。他哼出细小的鼻音，双腿颤巍巍地立着，陷进地毯的脚趾无助地蜷缩在一起。等到alpha抽出手的时候，他戴着的手套已经被Eduardo喷出来的水滋润得透亮，潮液甚至顺着纹理流到了alpha的手腕上。

Eduardo被剥夺了视觉，但他仍能感觉到，alpha在看着自己：那阵灼热的视线，像两把锋利的刀剑似的扎在他身上，令他浑身颤栗，魂飞天外。

他酥软着身体，感觉自己被翻转过来，摆成跪趴的姿势。Eduardo的腰身因为药物和发情带来的酸软而塌陷下去，只剩下臀部高高地撅起，臀尖被地毯的绒毛磨得粉红，像是枝头上熟透的蜜桃。

感觉到身后炙热的硬物凑近自己的臀缝，在那个从未有人造访过的秘境入口磨蹭，Eduardo泄出一声软弱的哭腔，用额头抵住地毯，不由自主屏住了呼吸。

alpha从背后把他捞起来，一只有力的胳膊环绕在他腰上，另一只手则摩挲Eduardo的胸口。omega的乳头被铃铛拉扯着下坠，形成充血的深红色，胀痛得经不起触摸。alpha的手指捻住其中一颗铃铛的时候，Eduardo发出模糊的痛呼，他发着抖，顺从地任由alpha从背后楼抱着他，用手指慢慢拆下那一对刑具。

铃铛被摘除后，Eduardo靠在alpha怀里，发出细小的喘息。他的后背紧贴着alpha的胸膛，对方稳定有力的心脏似乎在和他同时搏动。omega像只被征服的雌兽，柔顺地吞下了alpha挺进他身体内部的阴茎。

在那根阴茎进入自己后，Eduardo被冰得打了个哆嗦。alpha戴了安全套，omega高热的内腔几乎难以承受这样的温度差。但是没过多久，二人相连的部位就变得滚烫。alpha抽插的频率称得上凶狠，omega的肉穴被摩擦得火热，而一股一股涌出的潮液则成为了性事中最好的润滑，被高速的活塞运动拍打成细小的泡沫，顺着两人相连的部位滴落下来，把omega的臀部沾染得晶莹剔透。

alpha一声不吭，向着omega最柔软的内腔进攻。粗大的肉刃长驱直入，破开omega细嫩的腔道。Eduardo发出被噎住似的闷哼，幼软的生殖腔被alpha的阴茎塞得满满当当。他大汗淋漓，整个人趴伏在地毯上，alpha搂着他的腰，沉默地把亲吻落在omega汗湿的背上。

尽管alpha戴着套，但在对方射精的时候，Eduardo还是被烫到似的痉挛。他头晕目眩，感觉自己被钉在那根阴茎上旋转了一圈，没顶的快感像是兜头的巨浪，几乎把他淹没。他湿得一塌糊涂，阴茎也堵不住的蜜液从腔道中满溢出来。alpha伸出手，把Eduardo咬着的口枷从他脑后解下来。

Eduardo喘息着，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“Mar——”

omega只发出了半个音节，就被身上的alpha用一个亲吻堵了回去。他侵占了omega的口腔，霸道地品尝他的芬芳。Eduardo轻声啜泣着，他的膝弯被挂在alpha手肘上，alpha一边继续吻他，一边再次把阴茎插入了他的身体。

那晚他们到底做了几次，Eduardo已经没有印象了；alpha好像很执着于亲吻他这件事，把omega的嘴唇吻得肿热。但是他不许Eduardo说话，每当Eduardo想要开口，他就会用手指压住omega的舌头。Eduardo昏过去一会，又因为冰冷的触感而再次醒来：他被压在浴室的墙上，alpha从他身后狠狠地又一次贯穿了他。他的内腔被alpha撑得酸痛，生殖道也完全无法合拢。Eduardo最后的知觉，就是alpha把隐忍的亲吻落在他的脸上。

第二天早晨醒来后，Eduardo只觉得自己全身像是被彻底拆解过一遍似的疼痛。他下意识抬起手想要遮住有些刺眼的阳光，很快他又反应过来，自己已经被解开了所有束缚。

Eduardo环顾了整个房间，这里显然易见是一间酒店的套房。他撑着床支起身体，看到了床头留下的纸条。

那张纸上用冰冷生硬的印刷体写着短短的几个单词：你自由了。

TBC.


End file.
